Places
Also see Planets, Moons, Space Stations, etc Fast Find *This page includes all venues and settings **except Planets, Moons, Space Stations, Asteroids... *planets, space stations, asteroids, moons are listed at Planets Popular planets are cross-referenced here: * Solcintra (and other places) on Liad *Surebleak — section titled Establishments *Old Solcintra — planet from which Cantra yos'Phelium leads the Migration, in old universe =Places= A Apel's Wine Room -- in MidPort, just 'round from Binjali's Anlingdin Piloting Academy - The academy Theo attended. So did Daav’s father Fer Gun pen’Uldra. Located on the planet Eylot B Bas Ibenez, Avontai -- a jazz club. Sort of. Binjali Repair Shop -- Mechanic Street, Upper Port Blair Road -- Boss Conrad's home turf on Surebleak Blueway Cul-De-Sac 12, also Avenue of Dreams, Venture Port Boulevard of Flowers -- Daav drives Aelliana here, showing off the Afternoon Garden (yellow), and mentioning the Evening Garden, Dawn Garden, and Midnight Garden (M&D, ch.7) C Catalinc - a project of the Uncles that would have been "disasterous" had the Department been sucessful in infiltrating Chaliceworks Aggregations - Theo's contact on Frenzel Chonselta. See Solcintra (and other places) Chonselta Financial District Chonselta Healer Hall -- where Daav sends a jacket (Mouse and Dragon, Ch. 1), Hall Master Ethilen, Aelliana's room is third floor, second door on the left Chonselta Korval's yard -- where Master Fis Lyr loaned Daav the yard car (M&D, ch. 6) Chonselta Quenpalt's Casino, Chonselta Port Chonselta Technical College -- where Aelliana teaches Conservatory -- where Dath jo'Bern will sponsor Bre Din sig'Ranton, with a dulciharp as a promise (M&D, Ch. 19) Crystal Flower -- in Solcintrata. Where Aelliana buys her clothes on her first shopping trip with Anne Crystal Energy Consultants - One of the Uncles businesses D Dobrin University -- from whence Scholar Kiladi gains his third degree, based on Bontemp, a Terran world E Econsey, Lufkit The Emerald Casino - the new casino on Surebleak port, owned by Boss Conrad F Frader Transport Group''' Theo's contact on Cresthaller Ferry to Solcintra leaves from Chonselta Port Findoir's -- Port restaurant, Casia (Changeling) G Garden Gate Cafe -- where Anne and Aelliana have lunch (Host Vesa bel'Ulim) Glavda Empri -- yo'Lanna's home, clanhouse for Clan Justus Grand Lake Townhouses -- Kareen lives here, in Solcintra. See Daughter of Dragons H Hamilton Street -- Penn Kalhoon's territory on Surebleak Hayzin Mountains -- where the "rustic cabin" that Daav gives Aelliana as part of the original division of his personal wealth is located Head'o Port restaurant -- expensive, Casia Changeling House of Chance -- gambling house owned and run by Betea sen'Equa, Low Port (Certain Symmetry) Howsenda Hugglelans Hugglelans Galactica Hugglelans - The company that hired Theo Waitley onto Primadonna, to sit second to Master Pilot Captain Rig Tranza and complete her First Class license (Saltation, Gathering Edge) I Industry Street — a hell hole turf on Surebleak, ruled by psychotic Boss Ivernet until Boss Conrad et al. retired him, but not before he wounded Conrad and NatesaI Dare J Jectova -- ? planet(?) where House Albren had its seat (Necessary Evils) Jelaza Kazone -- Clanhouse for Clan Korval for centuries. Jela's Tree is surrounded by the house. Line yos'Phelium lives here. Clutch Turtles conveyed house and tree from Liad to Surebleak Jemiatha’s Jumble Stop at Jemiatha's Station. Home of the "jumble burger" Hazenthull loves, and the jumble shop where a new Struven Surface unit was purchased for Bechimo. *Theo knew about this Jumble Shop because the Carresens are good folk. Asha Carresens-Denobli, piloting packet ship Twinkle, gave Theo a list of useful info when they all helped rescue the folks from Cordrescue Station. K L Leafydale Place, #12, Greensward-by-Efraim, Delgado - Jen Sar Kiladi' residence, where Theo grew up Luken's Carpet Warehouse -- in High Port M Margate Yard -- shipyard used by Carresens-Denobli cartel, where Bechimo was probably builtNeogenesis Megway Field - Where The Department of the Interior told Bechimo to dock, at Ynsolt'i Morjan -- where Eba is going (another town?) on Casia (Changeling) N Nasingtale Alley -- where Pat Rin kept his digs, and Mr. pel'Tolian kept Pat Rin (Heirloom, Certain Symmetry, and Moon on the Hills) Noneen's -- where Min and Shadow were to go (Shadow Partner) North Street -- where they turn off the Boulevard of Flowers O Ongit's Restaurant -- in Solcintra Port between Mid and High. Neutral ground. Pat Rin and Luken dine here regularly (see Certain Symmetry). Owners / managers: Pendra Ongit (f) and Felea Ongit (m) Osabei Tower — university on Landomist in the old universe where Cantra and Jela go undercover. With Tor An yos'Galan they free Scholar Liad Dea’Syl and his escape equations. See Crystal Dragon P Pilots Guild Hall Pod 78 - Theonna Delm Korval’s Defense pod, rigged by The Department of the Interior. Miri sent Daav to defuse it. Location Moonstruck, a worldlet Q Querna, the spiritual city (with sacred six hours of Dawn). On the safe world of Delgado R Raingleam Street, where Mizel's Clanhouse is located in Chonselta. S Scout Academy -- the World Room -- Aelliana has an appointment with Jon and the Scout Commander for a tour of the World Room on Trilsday (M&D, Ch. 7). See The Scouts —For The Scouts auxiliary base at Nev’Lorn, see Breath's Duty Solcintra -- aka "the City of Jewels" Sood'ae Leather Works -- the main resource of Clan Mizel, that San bel'Fasin tried to take over Spinning Wheel on Venture Port -- a gambling casino. See Pilot of Korval Street of Epicures, Balchiaport -- location of Kapoori Fine Wines and Custom Foodstuffs (Necessary Evils) Surebleak port — on planet Surebleak Swunaket Port - home of Lomar Fasholt Lead Trader of Fasholt and Daughters T Tel'esha lake -- near the skimmer race track, A Day At the Races Tey Dor's -- a shooting club in Solcintra The Friendly Glass -- Min and Ceola tel'Denvit's bar twixt midport and low (Shadow Partner) Theopholis, where dea'Gauss and Shan yos'Galan worked out Balance to Olanek, Clan Plemia Conflict of Honors Train from the Port to a few blocks from Raingleam Street Trealla Fantrol -- The "outpost" yos'Galan lives here, by tradition. Local Custom, Scout's Progress, Mouse and Dragon, Conflict of Honors, Carpe Diem, Intelligent Design, Pilot of Korval U V Valcon Berent'a -- Korval's Valley, they say in Solcintra. A more direct translation being Dragon's Price or Dragon Hoard -- the valley to the north of Solcintra City where the Korval houses are situated. See Trealla Fantrol and Jelaza Kazone W, X, Y, and Z *Wilt's Poolroom and Tavern -- where Jabun’s goons attack Ren Zel, on Casia (Changeling) *Zeroground Pub, Ynsolt’i Port — where Sirge Milton scammed Jethri Gobelyn out of a kais with a counterfeit business card from Trader Norn ven’Deelin, clan Ixin.Balance of Trade, Day 33, SY 1118 References